


The Handfasting (Thor x asgardian!reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Asgardian!reader - Freeform, Asgardian!you, F/M, Feels, Handfasting, King Thor (Marvel), Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, NOT A ONE SHOT, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Reader Insert, This Will Have More Parts, Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: Thor was steadfast in his love for his people, putting his duty and their needs above his own. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Asgard and that included securing the succession of the throne.That’s precisely where you came in.





	The Handfasting (Thor x asgardian!reader)

**Author's Note:**

> So quickly, I’ve never written a reader insert but lately I’ve been a glutton for them. I also love marriages of convenience and all things Thor.
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr. Please enjoy!

He saved them from Ragnarok. Arriving without a moment to spare, the god of thunder and heir to the throne rescued the people of Asgard as well as their home from utter annihilation. He lost his hammer, his hair, and an eye along the way, but the nine realms were safe once more when Thor took his rightful place upon Odin’s chair.

Asgard rejoiced. The celebration went on for more than a week. The feasts alone would go on to become legend.

He was a devoted king who respected his station and restored order as Odin before him (the real Odin, not Loki the interloper). Thor was steadfast in his love for his people, putting his duty and their needs above his own. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Asgard and that included securing the succession of the throne.

That’s precisely where you came in.

Neither god nor king had the time for courting rituals, nor the patience. He needed a wife, preferably a maiden with a fruitful womb and a temperament to compliment his own. A half dozen were placed before him, each with her own merits, and yet with what appeared to be little more consideration than what went in to deciding his breakfast, he settled on you.

You weren’t exactly sure how you felt on the matter. On the one hand you were to be made queen while on the other, you weren’t entirely sure that your betrothed knew your name.

He could hardly be bothered to look at you during the hand fasting. You knew this because you couldn’t quite bring yourself to take your eyes off of him. He was resplendent in all his grandeur; even more impressive up close then you could have ever imagined from afar. You did your best not to openly stare, instead stealing quick glances when you dared, but with his large callused hands clasped dutifully around your wrists, the unbreakable knots binding you together as one, Thor appeared preoccupied. It was as though he had been taken by Heimdall’s sight, and while he was there in body, his royal head bowed in reverence over your bound hands, his mind was somewhere else entirely.

You weren’t a fool. You knew there had been a woman on Midgard. It wasn’t as though it had been a secret. Everyone knew how he had loved her enough to defy the Allfather. How he had risked Odin’s wrath in order to save her from the Aether. A love like that must be special, you thought. Powerful. Real. It was the sort of love that scribes wrote sonnets about.

So as he stood there reciting the ancient vows, pledging his fealty to you, you wondered if his thoughts were with her. Had he not been king of Asgard perhaps she could have stood in your place. Surely, it would be what he truly desired and how could anyone fault him for it? After all, how easy could it be to oblige yourself to one when your heart belonged to another?

The ceremony was over when Thor, your king and now husband, planted a chaste kiss on the side of your mouth. All of Asgard cheered as you found yourself blinking up at the mighty god who was finally looking at you.

His lush mouth was parenthesized by hard grim lines. His golden brow furrowed as though in deep consideration and you imagined him wanting to undo everything about you.

“I’m sorry,” You blurted suddenly, your cheeks burning hot.

The stern lines about his mouth softened as his lips parted just slightly, but the grooves between his eyes did not disappear entirely.

His head dipped in deference, his voice a low rumble meant only for you. “As am I.”

He turned away from you then, a kingly smile on his face as he lifted his hand to wave.

You felt a chasm crack open in your chest. As you watched him step down from the alter, you wanted nothing more than to disappear inside of it.


End file.
